<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fishy Business by Magyar45456</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700973">Fishy Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyar45456/pseuds/Magyar45456'>Magyar45456</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, and a bicycle, and also fish, hawkmoth is defeated, like serious crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyar45456/pseuds/Magyar45456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you call a fish without eyes?<br/>Fsh.<br/>But seriously, Hawkmoth is defeated with a fish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fishy Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A young man looked down at the list his mother had given him, which had things he needed to get, and then looked up at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. His mom really liked the pastries here, and wanted a refresher on their cheese scones. Alright, let’s get started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tiny bell on top of the door rang as he opened the door, where Mrs. Cheng was organizing a row of croissants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Jean! Here for more cheese scones?” She said, getting behind the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” He admitted. “My mom can’t seem to get enough of them for some reason. I mean, I’m not complaining, they are pretty good.” He handed over the exact amount for the cheese scones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have been pretty regular customers for a while.” Mrs. Cheng handed him a brown paper bag, which he took. “How’s Marianne doing? I haven’t heard from her in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been really busy at work, and she just got over an illness, so she'll probably give you a call sometime in the future.” He took the bag and put it in his backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, have a nice day! It’s nice weather, so you should enjoy yourself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Mrs. Cheng, I’ll do that!” He called out as he closed the door, and then took a deep breath and glanced skywards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was not a single cloud in the sky, and a light spring breeze gently lifted his unzipped jacket, before it lowered again. Alright, the next item on the list was to get a fish for dinner tonight. Good thing he brought an insulated bag so the fish wouldn’t go bad. A shame he couldn’t go to the showing of a movie based around the Parisian heroes that was due to start in about an hour or so. Hell, he wasn’t anyone important, he’ll just have to see it at the same time as all the other commoners, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> buy a ticket, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bike ride to the fish stand his mom liked was about ten minutes, which gave him time to think. It was still pretty crazy to believe France had superheroes now! Sure there were people with superpowers all over the world, but it was the first time France needed any of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he rounded a corner he saw the road had been blocked for repairs. Damn, that’s not what he needed right now, he really needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns out he had the worst luck in the world, because it took him a full half hour to reach the fish stand, owned by Mr. Jacobs, a rough-looking man who always seemed to wear an apron dirtied with all sorts of fish pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ended up getting this nice Atlantic salmon, and was pedaling home when he heard the sounds of buildings crashing to the ground, and people yelling and screaming. Ah damn, that means it’s another akuma attack. Alright, it sounds pretty far away, he should continue running home. That’s when he looked over at a screen, and it showed a giant creature that looked like it came out of a poorly-written kid’s cartoon that probably has troubling themes when you look at it with anything beyond a surface-level understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when Ladybug arrived from out of nowhere and announced they should all stop watching the broadcast, because if nobody was looking at it the akuma couldn’t move. So a reverse weeping angel? Huh, pretty interesting. HawkMoth’s subjects get weirder and weirder each time. Alright, so what should he do? Probably just bike home. It would be pretty easy for him to look away when focusing on the now-empty road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It appeared that turning corners was a Bad Idea, and maybe he should be more careful, because when he turned a corner he was faced with HawkMoth running straight at him, although not seeming to notice him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind froze up when he saw the supervillain, and ended up crashing into him, royally messing up his front wheel. Hopefully Ladybug’s cure-all will fix that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawkmoth was knocked to the ground, but quickly got up. Before he even knew what he was doing, his right hand had the fish he’d bought in it and slapped across Hawkmoth’s face. And that’s when he went into panic mode, and he just kept slapping the supervillain with a fish, the entire time his brain was mentally screaming out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently whatever he did worked, and when he finally caught himself with relatively level breaths, the supervillain who had terrorized Paris for several months now was not moving. Oh shit oh fuck what should he do? Call the police maybe? That sounded like a good idea. Hopefully they won’t think this is a prank call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly dialed 17 and someone answered almost immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello yes, I ran into Hawkmoth with my bike and sorta slapped him with a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person on the other end hung up almost immediately. Guess they thought it was a prank call. What are they going to do when they find out it’s the real Hawkmoth?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A police car showed up seconds later, and when they saw the supervillain lying on the ground with his face covered in fish juices, they stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took about a minute for the two heroes to arrive on the scene, and then they both looked at him with a very confused expression. What was he supposed to say in this scenario? What should he say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… Hi?” He said, lightly waving his hand, and hopefully they would ignore his entire face was red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This looks like a real fishy situation.” Chat Noir said, twirling his staff. “How did this all go down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I was riding my bike back home after getting an Atlantic salmon, when I turned a corner and Hawkmoth was running this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably to watch the fight in person after I shut off the news broadcast.” Ladybug said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s definitely like resistant or something, because I smashed my bike into him and it got all broken, instead of his leg. Anyways, I of course panicked when I saw Hawkmoth, and when my mind finally cleared, I kind of just slapped him with this fish a bunch of times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The identity of Hawkmoth was never made public, so he didn’t know who exactly he ran over, but three weeks later, when a supervillain known as Tyrant came to Paris to claim it for himself, aided by Hawkmoth’s former assistant Mayura, there was a strange octagonal box on his desk he hadn’t seen before.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>